The invention pertains to a container, and more particularly, a beverage can. Furthermore, the invention pertains to a container lid or container seal.
Beverage cans with a can body made of metal, for example, an aluminum alloy, and having a can lid, which is also made of metal, and forming a sealing tab on the surface of the lid that can either be pulled out of the lid, or pushed into the interior of the can in order to open the can, are known and widely used. The disadvantage of this type of can is that after opening such a container, it cannot be re-closed for further consumption of the contents of the container (working seal).
It is an object of the present invention to improve a container, or a container seal, of the type mentioned above, in such a way that a convenient and tight working seal is achieved, without the necessity of the user having to use additional elements not already present on the lid.